yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue-Eyes White Dragon
| romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | ae_name = Blue-Eyes White Dragon | image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-CT14-EN-ScR-LE.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Dragon | type2 = Normal | level = 8 | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | passcode = 89631139 | lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | ar_lore = .تحكي الأساطيرُ عن هذا التنّينِ وقوّتِه المدمّرةِ الهائلة. يُعتقدُ أنّه لا يُقهر، فلم يَسبقْ سوى للقليلِ أنْ واجهَه وعاشَ ليرويَ ذلك | fr_lore = Ce dragon légendaire est un puissant moteur de destruction. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à cette terrifiante créature quasiment invincible pour en parler. | de_lore = Dieser legendäre Drache ist eine mächtige Zerstörungsmaschine. Er ist buchstäblich unbesiegbar, nur wenige haben diese Furcht einflößende Kreatur gesehen und lange genug gelebt, um davon zu berichten. | hu_lore = Ez a legendás sárkány a pusztítás erős motorja. Látszólag sérthetetlen, nagyon kevesen néztek szembe ezzel a félelmetes teremtménnyel és élték túl a találkozást. | it_lore = Questo drago leggendario è una potente macchina distruttrice. Virtualmente invincibile, sono in pochi ad aver fronteggiato questa creatura ed essere sopravvissuti per raccontarlo. | pt_lore = Este dragão lendário é uma poderosa máquina de destruição. Praticamente invencível, muito poucos enfrentaram esta magnífica criatura e viveram para contar a história. | es_lore = Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionane criatura y han vivido para contarlo. | zh_lore = 以高攻擊力著稱的傳說之龍。任何對手都能夠粉碎，其破壞力不可估量。 | ja_lore = い[[ATK| ]]を る の[[Dragon|ドラゴン]]。どんな でも する、その は り れない。 | ko_lore = 높은 공격력을 자랑하는 전설의 드래곤. 어떠한 상대라도 분쇄해 버리는 파괴력은 상상을 초월한다. | tsc_lore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceeds comprehension. | rod_lore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceed comprehension. | dds_lore = Legendary dragon High attack factor | wc6_lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | eds_lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | gx1_lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Common) | gx1_sets = Basic 2-B (Ultra Rare) Dragons in flight (Super Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Ultimate Power (Ultra Rare) | gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (Ultra Rare) | sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Dark Magician (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc5_sets = Seto Standard | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon Alternate artwork 1 (Secret Rare) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Special Gift Collection (Super Rare) Dragon Collection (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate Artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate Artwork 2 (Common) | wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Ultimate Power (Ultra Rare) LIGHT Collection 1 (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) | wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (Ultra Rare) Ultimate Power (Ultra Rare) | wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (Ultra Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 3 | vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | tsc_dc = 95 | rod_dc = 95 | wc6_dp = 7800 | tsc_number = 001 | tsc_number2 = 887 | rod_number = 001 | dm1_number = 001 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0001 | archseries = Blue-Eyes | related_to_archseries = * Legendary Dragon * Malefic * Paladins of Dragons * Signature move * Toon * with Eyes of Blue | fm_for = * Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon | misc = Cover Cards | database_id = 4007 }} pl:Blue-Eyes White Dragon